Stranded
by EmbersSpark
Summary: Tony gets stranded in the city and picks up a kitty in the rain.  A funny thing happens when the kitty turns into our black haired god.  Wonder how he'll thank his savior.  Stark/Loki, M for smut people.


A/N: hmmm yes. This is my first attempt at this pairing and the first time I've written slash in a bit. I'm thinking about making this a collection of one shots and drabbles so if you're interested, comment!

* * *

Stranded, that was the only word to describe the current situation. Tony Stark sat in his slowly cooling car, parked on the side of a rainy city street as he waited for Happy to show up. Which he was only half looking forward to after he had been berated about taking the ancient car out before testing it. He sighed and rested his forehead against the steering wheel, one hand subconsciously taping on the reactor in his chest.

Even with Happy going his usual illegal speed it would take him an hour to get to Tony, so he began watching the streets. Couples sharing an umbrella, a student or two walking back from the nearby campus, and a kitten. Wait what? He looked out of the window again and sure enough there was a drenched black feline sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, its head bowed against the rain. Steve would kill him if he left the poor thing there, so before he could change his mind he opened the car door and calmly stepped out under the rain.

He moved slowly towards the animal and offered a hand. It was shaking. Whether from cold or fear he scooped it up and tucked the animal inside his jacket before heading back to the car. Tony pulled the trembling mass from his jacket, holding it up to look at it. Strangely familiar emerald eyes stared back at him. The cat was maybe a few months old, noticeably smaller than a full grown cat. He scratched behind its ears and chuckled as loud purring filled the car.

Happy arrived some time later opening his doors and closing them behind him as he apologized. Tony waved a hand and told him that he was fine as long as he didn't do into an '_I told you so'_ rant. He kicked on the heaters, the warmth slowly seeping into his cold wet clothes. The cat, which he had yet to name, was curled up on a seat taking an entire vent for its own uses.

Tony put his head back and dozed until he felt the familiar turns of the drive up to his Malibu home. Happy pulled into the garage, parking Tony's car before bidding goodnight and driving home in his own. Tony yawned and picked up the cat, trudging upstairs to his master bathroom. He looked the cat over finding no parasites and a clean coat, now fluffed out from the heated car ride. He was pretty well groomed for a stray cat. He set the cat down on his bed and returned to his bathroom for a quick shower.

He turned on the water, letting it warm up as he stripped. Tony leaned closer to the mirror, inspecting the reactor for any wear and tear or defects. Finding none he stepped into the steam and spray, groaning as he rolled his shoulders. He yawned as he washed his hair and scrubbed the usual dirt and grime from his body. After turning the water off and grabbing a towel he dried off and tied it around his waist, brushing his teeth quickly before heading back into his bedroom.

Tony crossed to his dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers and pajama pants, about to hang his towel up when he caught sight of something in the mirror. He turned around in a flash and took a step towards his bed. His bed which currently had a shirtless, black haired god of mischief perched on the edge. Loki sat on the end of Stark's bed, running a hand through his now wavy black hair. A smirk worked its way onto his lips as he was finally noticed.

"Good evening mister Stark. Or perhaps I should call you my savior."

"Loki? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You really should be asking yourself that seeing as you brought me here in the first place."

"You-you were the cat?"

"For a genius you really are a bit slow Stark. Didn't my brother talk about my shifting abilities?"

Loki stood, not even blinking at his state of half dress and ran a hand through his hair again, Tony wondered if he even knew how tempting he looked. No! His mind was battling over throwing the villain onto his bed and having his way with him, or taking him to Shield where he would probably escape within the next twenty-four hours anyways. Tony gulped as the God stepped towards him, realizing he was taller as he slowly traced a slim finger around his reactor.

"I feel as though I owe you. You of course saved me from being stranded in the rain."

"I, I don't need any payment. Feel free to leave if you want."

"Oh Mister Stark, I possibly couldn't."

"If you start this, I'll make sure it's finished."

"As you wish."

Loki gave Tony one last smirk before moving in to lick across the tanned neck, biting gently along the jaw before claiming the shorter man's lips. He chuckled and a hand buried itself into his hair, tugging him into a deeper kiss. There was a light nip on his bottom lip and he made a small sound as a warm tongue met his. A hand circled his waist, yanking him into the hard body below him. He pulled away with a groan from stark, panting with a smile.

"You seem to be enjoying this man of Iron."

"I have to; this is the only time this will be happening."

"So you think. I see quite a few rendezvous in our future."

"You talk to mu-"

Tony didn't get to finish his sentence as he was tossed onto his bed, bouncing once, twice. That should have terrified him, why was he so damn turned on? He leaned up on his elbows and watched the god walk over before crawling up the bed, straddling his thighs. Tony groaned as Loki leaned forward, claiming his mouth and pressing their bodies as close as currently possible.

The god smirked against the other man's lips as he felt fingers slide into his hair again. He was rewarded with a rough tug as he gave a small twist of his hips, rubbing clothed, hardened flesh together. A mouth moved its was down his jaw and neck, giving a harsh bite to his bare collar bone, drawing a sharp gasp. He was flipped in his distraction, his back pressed into the mattress. The hands left his hair, exploring his waist and torso and the warm mouth followed. Loki arched with a whimper as Stark licked a nipple, pinching the other, scraping his teeth across before switching.

Tony smirked as he slipped the now tight bottoms off of Loki, revealing more pale skin and hardened flesh waiting to be touched. He pulled back, bathing the god in blue light shining from his reactor. He wrapped a calloused hand around and stroked a few times, watching Loki thrust up into his hand. Gods he could get off just by watching this. His eyes met with Loki's before long fingers wrapped around his shoulder and pushed him back onto his back, the god smiling with a Cheshire grin. Tony watched as his pants were pulled from him along with his boxers, Loki licking his lips as he held his chest down with a single hand.

"Now, Anthony. This is where the fun begins."

"Bring it."

Loki slid down Tony's body, smiling up at the man before licking his shaft from base to tip. He placed his hands on the other man's hips to hold him in place as he took him into his mouth, going deeper until the shaft brushed the back of his throat. He brought stark to the razors edge before pulling away with a slick 'pop.' The god kissed the other man, letting him taste himself as he positioned himself over the other's thick and swollen shaft. He materialized a tube of lube before taking stark's hand and coating a few fingers with the slick substance.

"I'm sure you of all people know how to do this. Hmm?"

Tony sat up and answered by pressing two fingers into the tight ring of muscle, heat pooling in his stomach at the deep groan from the black haired god. He watched as the god began fucking himself on his fingers, panting as he added another finger. Tony removed his fingers, lining himself up before thrusting up into the tight heat, fully sheathing himself. He panted as Loki shifted, clawing at his back. Sweat formed on his brow as he lifted the god slowly, letting him sink back down.

Loki let out a sob like gasp against tony's neck as he impaled himself on the other man. He raised his hips again, biting his bottom lip as he gave a small twist to his hips as he slid down, groaning as it hit his bundle of nerves. He felt those calloused hands take a hard grip onto his hips as he was thrust into. Loki groaned at a particularly rough thrust.

"I-I am impressed a-at your stamina."

"Thanks."

He let out a breathless chuckled and grunted as Loki claimed his mouth. The kiss was rough and slopping, teeth clacking together. Tony could feel himself getting close, and by the way Loki was riding him he was on the edge aswell. He tightened his grip on the god's hips and held him still as he thrust roughly upward. His hand wrapped around Loki's shaft and pumped until he felt the god tighten around him and crash into his orgasm. Tony gave a few more thrusts and groaned as he came hard into the tense body above him.

Loki bit onto Stark's neck as his orgasm took hold of him, muffling his shout of pleasure. He dissolved into aftershocks as Tony stilled below him, moving only to lay them on their sides. He whimpered as he felt tony pull out, his body feeling tender and empty. He was too tired to move, choosing to stay draped across the man's chest, tracing a finger around the small reator. Loki didn't even move as Tony slid them under the covers.

"Ever the gentleman, aren't you." His words were slurred with exhaustion

"I have to be after what just happened."

Tony chuckled and put an arm behind his head, the other subconsciously running through Loki's hair. This evening certainly went better than expected. He gave a yawn and closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he started drifting off.

Tony groaned as Pepper came into the room, asking Jarvis to untint the windows, letting the sun in. He buried himself under blankets already thinking up excuses for why a god was in his bed. Any enemy god at that. He heard her footsteps stop as she gasped and he braced himself for the verbal abuse.

"Tony!"

"Look Pepper I know what it looks like but I can explain."

"When did you get a cat? How long have you had this thing?"

He peeked out of the covers. Sure enough, there was the same black cat from last night, stretched out with his tail flicking lazily as he watched Pepper. Well damn, that made things a whole lot easier.

"I got him last night. Found him in the rain."

"Well as long as you take care of him he's cute and I approve."

Tony smirked and picked up the cat. Life was going to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
